The Party
by Gem Stoned
Summary: Visser Three invites the Animorphs for a party. Horrific consiquences with a 2003 edit.
1. Edit 2003

Hi guys. I wrote this fic back in 2000 (even the A/N is from then) when my grammatical skills weren't exactly the best. I just reread it and made a few additions. You can read the original on Chapter Two, but here's the edit. Enjoy it ....  
  
Authors note: OK, I'm listening to some Mariah Carey remix, so just try to imagine the music. Besides, this fic is supposed to be silly. Merry Christmas people!  
  
As soon as the Animorphs stepped into the room a dead silence filled the room - well, that is aside from the weird mix of dracon beams and Andalite tails swapping, which is what Yeerks seem to think is music.  
Hey guys! Visser Three yelled, filling up the silence, Welcome to the party!  
Hey, Visser Jake said meekly.  
"Hrrrrf" Rachel grumbled, she didn't want to be there, Erek and the other Chee had invited them to their party and Rachel had wanted to go, but Jake being Jake had said, "We owe it to Visser three! Remember, doody?" he said significantly, and Rachel had remembered that painfull procces which had included 'doody' (Refer back to book #32, chapter 24, page 112, if you don't understand - it made no sense to me either)  
Let's make the most of this party, Marco said, Ax, may we dance?  
Ofcourse I'd like to shuffle my artificial hooves with you, Marco! Ax replied as the weird couple (an Andalite, and a large Gorilla) headed to the dance floor that consisted mainly of a few host-less Yeerks, fourteen or fifteen Hork-Bajir, one or two Taxxons (that Visser Three could only hope were kissing, and hopefully not... well, having each other as a mid-party snack) and Visser Three, or V3 as he calls himself these days - he likes having the 'suave look')  
Wanna dance? Jake asked Cassie,  
Explain how exactly a Tiger and a Wolf could possibly dance?  
Well, it would be pretty easy for them to make out...  
I like what you're thinking, I think I see a door over there  
Lead the way, baay-beee!  
You two are just sick! Tobias muttered.  
You're just jelous because WE can kiss! Jake said and marched off with Cassie.  
Tobias landed on Rachel's shoulder. This is a great party he said.  
Yeah, whatever...  
Oh my god! Rachel, are you checking out that Polar bear on the other side of the room? Tobias demanded.  
Uh-huh! she said, Now that is one hot bear!  
Rachel!? Tobias yelled, outraged.  
As Marco said, we all have to make the most of this party! Rachel said and ran over to the Polar Bear.  
Oh Well... Tobias said, looked around, and took his rubber duck shaped vibrator out of his little birdy pocket.  
Who says I need a real date? he asked. 


	2. Original 2000

Authors note: OK, I'm listening to some Mariah Carey remix, so just try to imagine  
the music. Besides, this fic is supposed to be silly. Merry Christmas people!  
  
The Animorphs stepped into the room.  
A dead silence filled the room, aside from the weird mix of dracon beams and Andalite tails  
swapping, that Yeerks seem to think is music.  
Hey guys! Visser Three yelled, filling up the silence, Welcome to the party!  
Hey, Visser Jake said meekly,   
"Hrrrrf" Rachel grumbled, she didn't want to be there, Erek and the other Chee had  
invited them to their party and Rachel had wanted to go, but Jake being Jake  
had said, "We owe it to Visser three! Remember, doody?" he said significantly, and Rachel  
had remembered that painfull procces which had included 'doody' (Refer back to book  
#31, chapter 24, page 112, if you don't understand)  
Let's make the most of this party, Marco said, Ax, may we dance?  
Ofcourse I'd like to shuffle my artificial hooves with you, Marco! Ax replied,  
then the weird couple (an Andalite, and a large Gorilla) headed to the dance floor that  
consisted mainly of a few host-less Yeerks, fourteen or fifteen Hork-Bajir, one or two Taxxons (That  
Visser Three could only hope were kissing, and hopefully not... well, having each other  
as a mid-party snack) and Visser Three, or V3 as he calls himself these days, he likes having  
this suave look.  
Wanna dance? Jake asked Cassie,  
Explain to me how exactly a Tiger and a Wolf are going to dance?  
Well, it would be pretty easy for them to make out...  
I like what you're thinking, I think I see a door over there  
Lead the way, baay-beee!  
You two are just sick! Tobias muttered,  
You're just jelous because we can kiss Jake said and marched off with Cassie.  
Tobias landed on Rachel's shoulder.  
This is a great party Tobias said,  
Yeah, whatever...  
Rachel, are you checking out that Polar bear on the other side of the room? Tobias demanded,  
Uh-huh! she said, Now that is one hot bear!  
Rachel!? Tobias yelled, outraged.  
As Marco said, we all have to make the most of this party! Rachel said and ran over to the Polar Bear.  
Oh Well... Tobias said, looked around, and took his rubber duck out of his little birdy pocket.  
Who says I need a real date? he asked.  



End file.
